Alvin Johnson:The Keepers of Light
by Aj364
Summary: Five days before his 14th birthday Alvin Johnson's long lost father returns with news that changes his life forever:He's adopted and only he can find and save his birth parents who are "lost in the stars".But inorder to do so he ha4s to embrace his magical heritage as he is destined to save the world by defeating an ancient evil that is prophesized to destroy the entire universe.


Prologue

_**I don't go looking for trouble, but it always seems to find me. And with me being a mischievous, impulsive, impatient, and dyslexic 14-year-old, I guess I'm just a magnet for trouble. Like most kids, I got to school and I get bullied. And**__** unlike **__**most kids, the reason I'm bullied is completely unexplainable. And what I mean by that is that...I sort of make unexplainable thing happen. Things like blowing up the school laboratory. You see Pete Johnson, the school bully was picking on me and I got angry and somehow-KABLOOM! I blew up every beaker and blasted every Minnie stove. He hasn't stop picking on me since. Everybody was surprised, but since I've been born I've always had a knack for getting into situations like that. Anyway, my name is Alvin Johnson and my point in telling you all of this is so you will know my story. My " magical" story.**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

"_**Where am I?"**__** I stupidly asked even though I already knew the answer; I was in space. I was floating in space actually. **__**"Chosen One..."**____**a loud, creepy voice said**__**. ''Who's there?"**____**I asked and did he say 'Chosen one' I thought. **__**"Come…Home…"**____**The voice replied. **__**" Home? I'm already- w-what are you talking about, where is '**__home__**' **__**and why do I need to go there?"**____**I replied.**__** "Save dad... Fight...'' **__**it said. **__**"What do you know about my father and who do I have to fight?"**__** I said, feeling scared and confused. **__**"Uncle..." **__**it said after a long pause. **__**"Uncle..? My uncle and my father are dead! Now tell me what the heck you want from me!"**__**, I said getting impatient because of all the trivia like answers the voice was giving me. No answer. **__**"Hellooo. Are you still there! '' **__**I said.**____**"Loook..."**____**the voice finally replied. And that's when everything shifted and I was back on Earth. Only things were different. The sky was red, buildings were destroyed and crumbled into pieces, people were screaming, and fire was almost everywhere. It was horrible! And then that's when I saw myself, but something wasn't right. You see I was mad and my eyes were glowing with a bright blue-ish kind of color…and I was floating in this tornado/twister kind of wind. It surrounded the lower half of my body. And then all of sudden everything shifted and flashed from one disaster to another. I saw tsunamis, earthquakes, fires everywhere, burning buildings, planes falling, people dying, people screaming, and worst of all I saw thousands of dead bodies. That's when I heard the most evil, coldest, snake-like voice I've ever heard in my life. **__**"Listen and listen to me well, child, this will be your faith if you shall cross me again. I will not only find you and kill you but I will also destroy your precious city. I am not able to do anything now but if you are so able to raise a single finger against me, remember that I can do this..." **__**Then the disasters changed into something that made me want to scream, kick, and cry, but I couldn't because I was so paralyzed with fear I couldn't move or say anything. What I saw was my friends and family in five different screens screaming in agony; screaming for help; my help. My best friends, J.V. suspended in midair with a rope wrapped around only are right ankle in one screen, and Jazmine Amour' a hung by her left ankle in midair in another. And in the other three screens were my mom, sister and brother just sitting there crying for help as if something was hurting them from the inside! **_

_**And then it wasn't just them crying for my help. Everybody in town were crying and screaming in agony and they were all crying for my help. "Help us Alvin, you're the only one who could save us! HELP US!" **_

**I jumped up out of my sleep hot and sweaty. Oh no,I had a nightmare again for the third time this week. No, it wasn't just ****a ****nightmare, but it was**_**the**_**nightmare; the same one that I've been havin for the last three nights; the one that made me feel like I was going crazy. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was only 5 a.m. God, I hope my lil brother and sister weren't up yet. I know momma was. She's usually up around this time of the morning to get ready for her first job. By day she worked at a laundry mat and by night or after midnight she work at the bridge where she had to pull up the bridges for boats or yachts. You see, as a single parent, mom has always been workin hard to provide for me and my brother and sisters and with me being the oldest I always try to help her out as much as I could, but I worry it ain't enough. Things haven't always been like this, at least not when dad was around. He went missing when I was around nine-years-old. Mom doesn't like to talk about it though and whenever I bring the subject up, all I ever get out of her is that is dad didn't listen to her and went out and did something stupid." If he just woulda listened, he woulda been her today,but no your daddy **_**had**_** to prove a point, **_**had **_**to be a the tough guy; The big man on campus!" is what she would always say when I ask about him. I know it's not his fault but, I kinda resent my dad for not be there for us. Even when he **_**was **_**here, he still never worked or did pretty much of anything. Not to mention the fact that we had different views of everything. To be honest Imma huge nerd and dad was like a high school jock. He liked football. I like tennis, which he thought was girl sport. He liked using his muscles. I liked using my brain. We were never close and even if he **_**was **_**here it's not like I could really just talk to him about anything. He never gave me the impression that I could. I mean, yeah, he said that I could talk to him about anything, but, again, I never got that impression from him. Not to mention, I'm thirteen and going through puberty, girls look a whole lot different than when they did when I was nine-years-old, and I go to school with people who try to tempt you to do so many different, bad, or crazy things. So yeah, naturally, I have a million and one question for dad!**

**Anyway, I had just woken up from the scariest nightmare ever! I've told momma about these dreams and all she can say is that dreams happen for a reason and that maybe it's a sign that a destined to do something great. I told her maybe I should ask grandma about it, but for some reason, momma gets all tense and says no. I don't know why she gets like that. I mean if anybody knows the power of dreams, it's her. You see, from what momma told me, grandma was the dream keeper at our home village somewhere in France about a decade ago. She was some kind of spiritual witch-doctor that had knowledge of what dreams mean and she studied people's dreams detail by detail. She could determine what your dreams meant, where they came from, or whether or not it had do with your future, past, or present. I tried to go to Grandma, but Mom said I'm not ready for what that dream can mean. Whatever she meant by that. So about two hours later, I got out of bed to get ready for school. Now I'm not an ugly guy. I'm really not. Imma a black guy with black with a low faded kind of haircut, dark brown eyes**

**Things have been pretty tight ever since my uncle went missing. Apparently, he and dad his big job to do. The weird thing about this "**_**job**_**", is that dad disappeared two years after they started this job, so I haven't seen my dad in about five years. And when my dad went missing, my uncle went to find him and he never came back. Mom says he'll be back any day now but I think she's just saying for my little brother and sister's sake. My uncle visited us twice in one year and final timetwo years ago and when left We haven't been able to get in touch with him ever since. And we've had to move three times this ****I live in an apartment with my mom, little 8-years-old sister and10-year-old brother. We live in Manhattan. Or at least that's what my mom told me. You see apparently my dad and my uncle were in this "big war" together. My mom seems to get quiet whenever I bring up that topic I've always wondered. **


End file.
